Yobanyto
by Jandro
Summary: Yobanyto and his team must battle through many different challenges and meet some new friends along the way.
1. Yobanyto

Yobanyto was at a small training field. As usual he was wearing his orange janitor custom. It matched his black spiky hair and his child like figure. Along with him was crybaby Nathan and Lisa Qualls. There captain Corey had just got done beating the hell out of Nathans punk ass. "Alright guys I am going to go ahead and leave." Lisa told them. She walked away to go do something that Japaneses anime girls do.

"Captain Corey why doesn't Lisa like me?" Asked Yobanyto. Corey looked at Yobanyto with one eye. His curls waved in the wind like a god among humans. His wore his normal combat outfit but had on some slides. That's right, nothing better in a fight then some slides.

"Well Yobanyto because you have a poor form and you worry more about being funny then anything else. Turning into a naked girl is not the way to make a whore like that get nice and wet. Also she as seen Nathan cock, which she is always trying to hop on, and she hasn't seen yours." He told Yobanyto "...But dont go and start flashing yours. You could get arrested for that or put in a hentai movie where the girl gets raped by a demon tentacle monster." He said while reading his little hentai book.

"So what can I do to get her to like me?"

"To start, you need to stop fucking shaking when she is around you. You almost blew are last mission when you started to shake in the tree we were in."

"I cant help it. My cock-lee just starts getting hard and it makes me want to slam her face into the tree and make sex with her body."

"Shit! Fucking gross! Go talk to Jandro He can teach you more stuff and better jutsu." Yobanyto said thanks and then leaped away vanishing from Corey sight. He turned seeing Nathan in a fighting stance. He wore his normal blue jaitor outfit that matched Yobanytos but he believe it was a much better color.

"Captain Corey I want to fight you again!" He screamed.

"Will you shut the fuck up you little bitch. What makes you think your going to do better. The last time you fought your brother he tossed your bitch ass around like a white girl at a black guys party. Why don't you go practice falling down and cry like a little bitch, because that's all you do in the first place."

"Why do you always pick on me when no one's around?" He asked as he started to cry.

"Damn! I bet you parents begged to die if they had to take that shit all day." Corey told him. Corey knew that deep down Nathan was more then just a kid who loved him so pancake butt and big breast. He himself loved to motor boat some tig ol bitties but if he slapt a ass it had to shake for at least three seconds other wise it wasn't worth it. He knew that Nathan could be better then he was. That's if he didn't turn bad and get his ass beat by Yobanyto. He sighed and leaped away. Nathan just stayed and cried for the rest of the afternoon.

Yobanyto had found Jandro peeking in the women spa. "Pervy Jandro what are you doing?"

"Hold on I am studying." He peeked for a little longer and then turned around. He pulled his pants up and looked at Yobanyto. "What can I do for you?"

"Well Corey said you could teach me a cool jutsu to use on Lisa, to get her to like me." Pervy Jandro put his head up and thought for a bit. He was the best of the best when it came to getting women. He dressed in a baggy samurai type outfit. His long black hair was put back into a pony tail. His beautiful brown complexion shinned in the sunlight like a bronze statue.

"Oh yes the Resingon or in English it is called the "Hand Dildo"." After about two weeks of teaching Yobanyto the jutsu, he had mastered it. He tried it on many different women and random prostitutes that Pervy Jandro was done with. Yobanyto leaped from tree to tree racing for Lisas house.

NEXT TIME ON Yobanyto. Someone is going to get a beat down with the hand dildo and Josh kicks the hell out of some punk bitch. On the next episode of Yobanyto Ball Z.

BYAAAHHHHHHHH!


	2. In English plz

Yobanyto landed on Lisa balcony and found that Nathan was already there. He was sitting on her couch with Lisa all up and on his penis. Nathan was known for his love of big breasted women with a nice flat pancake ass and he had the best in the whole village. A normal jealous person would have jumped right in, but Yobanyto decided to watch for a bit. "Okay Lisa you can stop. I got a surprise for you."

"OOO I love your surprise's. What is it?"

"Captain Corey sensai taught me a new jutsu. It's called the Chidori or in English "The sound of a Thousand Orgasmic screams". Yobanyto jumped in and landed in front of Nathan.

"No! I got something better. I learned something from Pervy Jandro, so you know its good." she looked back and fourth between them. She knew just what to do to satisfy her vag.

"How about both of you try it at the same time. Then I can tell which one is better." Both nodded. They charged up there jutsu while Lisa laid on the couch, with legs wide open. Both charged at her and hit her where it hurts. Yeah straight Double Penetration on her bitch ass. As the smoke cleared they found... Lisa body had been cut in half. The smell of her destroyed ovaries filled the room with a horrible odor.

"Holy shit!" Both of them yelled. "This can't be happening." Nathan said. They both quickly left. With the body still sizzling. They had to go and meet Corey. Corey had been waiting at the entrance of the village when he saw Yobanyto and Nathan racing to him. When they landed he could tell that something was very wrong.

"What happened guys? Tell me the truth." They told him what had happened and winced, half expecting a solid kick. "I knew she was a whore. How do you think she passed the test. She was ringing two bells instead of one if you na mean." Both Yobanyto and Nathan where shocked but they really couldn't say much when they left the body of a girl who they cut in half still sizzling like bacon. They dropped the subject and went on to talk about the mission.

"So what is are mission sensai?"

"Well there is this villian killing people and doing stuff in the land of ugly or the village hidden on Crookedlip mountain.

"I hate going there. They all make my beauty feel disturbed." Said Nathan.

"Your such a bitch... Oh shit look." yelled Corey. Nathan quickly turned and Corey punched him in his shit. Him and Yobanyto quickly took off laughing.

"WHY!" Tears poured out. "Your always doing that." Nathan sat on the ground crying. He stayed tell he got tired of being made fun of by the little kids that passed by. He took off following. Before he could swing on his first branch he was kick in his side. Josh stood above him smiling and holding out his thumb. "YOU FEELING YOUNG AND SASSY!"


End file.
